¿AMIGOS CON DERECHOS?
by zuly luna
Summary: Solo sexo eso era todo, ¿pero yo lo tenía que echar a perder verdad? Mi vida se convirtió en un pozo de dolor, sin fondo desde que mi corazón se empeñó en amar a quién no debía pero la pregunta es ¿cómo salir de allí sin perder lo que queda del corazón en el proceso? , ¿Cómo elegir si la elección es escoger entre ti misma y quien amas? Porque dejarlo ir no es una opción...
1. Chapter 1

Diablos porque tengo que ser su juguete! Tengo tanto tiempo de ver esos mismos ojos verdes pero aun no me acostumbro, pero ese no es el peor de mis problemas no que va mi peor pesadilla realizada es que solo soy su cómo decirlo ammm si su amiga con beneficio al sexo, si porque para el solo es meramente eso y desde el principio yo lo permití, pero esa era la única opción que había era eso o solo seguir soñando despierta con el "_bella, solo te haces daño lo sabes" _me dije mientras me recostaba en mi almohada dejando me llevar por todos los recuerdos que me habían llevado hasta hoy.

_Flashback_

―_Alice tienes que verlo es tan hermoso, mira que es igualito a Jack de titanic o mejor aún a Robert Pattinson, el príncipe encantado o como quieras llamarlo simplemente la perfección hecha hombre― le dije suspirando y dando vueltas como si bailara un balls imaginario con el aire_

―_me tienes totalmente mareada con él, cuatro meses, ¡CUATRO! Hablando del chico por Dios mujer dejadlo que ni te conoce no sabe quién eres y es mas nunca lo he visto empezare a creer que estas alucinando mientras acá que me llenas la alfombra de babas― me dijo Alice en tono de burla levantando la mano señalando con cuatro dedos al aire, en eso entra Angela._

―_hola hola que me he perdido―_

―_pues nada nuevo bella echando babas por el chico imaginario― Angela solo soltó una carcajada sincera. _

―_veis por eso es que no les digo nada, si no lo han visto es porque no han querido el siempre está allí solo se burlan de mi, pero está bien vamos a ver a Rose en el centro comercial para juguéis a barbie Bella que hoy no quiero pensar― Salí de la casa de los Brandon, todas nos fuimos en el carro de Ali._

_Llegamos al centro comercial de Portlant ya que Angela decía que siempre íbamos al mismo centro comercial en Olimpyc y teníamos que ver cosas nuevas aunque estuvieran más lejos valían la pena, lo que ellas no sabían era que yo muy a menudo estaba por aquí, aunque a veces venia desde Forks solo a tomar un café o un helado._

_Fuimos de tienda en tienda como ya era costumbre ropas volaban, zapatos por aquí y por allá y cada vez mas bolsas en nuestras manos. Hasta que cada vez que estábamos más cerca mi corazón empezaba a latir con tal fuerza que hasta me sonaba en los oídos y me quede pensando que hoy por fin lo vería después de una larga semana sin verlo, pero verlo hoy significaba que ellas también lo verían._

―_Bella… Bella… Bella! Donde demonios estas tengo cinco minutos de estarte hablando y solo sigues mirando el mismo vestido sin siquiera parpadear ven vamos a la tienda de enfrente que me han dicho que hay zapatos lindos― me dijo una muy enojada Rosalie._

―_lo siento, solo pensaba en cosas tontas chicas pero ¿realmente quieren entrar allí? Miren que hay muchas tiendas aun y con mejores cosas― dije titubeando y Alice me miro con el ceño fruncido._

―_nada de eso señorita claro que entraremos ― y me halo del brazo obligándome a entrar mis amigas están tan locas que ya sabía que esto no era nada bueno o ¿sí?_

"_hay Dios que este allí, solo quiero verlo solo eso" aunque estaba segura que así seria, entramos miramos algunas cosas pero cada vez estaba más nerviosa, casi siempre íbamos a otro centro comercial y justamente hoy teníamos que venir aquí ellas siempre jugaban a retarse a hacer cosas estúpidas solo para reírnos. _

_Cuando en ese momento lo vi tan guapo como siempre ese día estaba un poco diferente a como solía vestirse. Tenía unos jeans azul obscuro casi negros, un t-shirt Armani azul más claro con letras en blanco, una gorra negra y un abrigo del mismo color, no podía ver sus pies ya que la barra del mostrador no me dejaba verlo. Solo sonreí y suspire y dije._

―_chicas, es el―_

― _¿Qué? Estás loca hablas en serio y que esperas anda a hablarle―me dijo Angela_

_Abrí los ojos como platos ― que no, no, no estás loca no puedo hacer no como crees― creo que parecía un foquito de navidad de lo encendida que tenía la cara._

―_Ali te reto― cuando escuche esas palabras mi mundo se detuvo y empecé a respirar con dificultad y estaba segura que me desmayaría._

―_chicas no por favor no él nunca le haría caso alguien como yo no me hagan esto― les dije a punto de llorar._

―_dime cual es el reto―_

―_ve donde él y pídele el teléfono y preséntaselo a Bella―_

_Pensé en detenerla pero mis pies, ni boca ni nada respondía solo me quede mirando como Alice llego y hablaba con él por primera vez en los últimos cuatro meses que tenia de verlo desde lejos miraba en mi dirección, su mirada verde penetrante me erizo desde el primer cabello de la cabeza hasta la ultimo poro de los dedos de los pies y en esas Alice me hizo señas que me uniera a ellos._

―_Bella quiero presentarte a alguien, mira el es Edward― no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían el enfrente de mi mirándome fijamente sus labios estirados en una leve sonrisa, creí que mi corazón se detendría._

―_hola Bella soy Edward― ni siquiera registre el hecho que Alice se fue de mi lado, el debió pensar que era una idiota ya que solo lo miraba con los labios entreabiertos sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, hasta que sentí mi Mobile vibrar en mi pantalón pude responder_

―_hola, es un placer conocerte Edward― sentí su nombre quemar en mis labios._

―_haber cuéntame porque querías conocerme― Alice maldita Alice ¿o bendita?_

―_bueno la verdad solo quiero que seamos amigos hablar y esas cosas― el frunció el ceño y pareció estudiarme con la mirada. _

―_pero yo tengo novia― pude escuchar claramente el crack, crack que hacia mi corazón en ese momento, pero esta es mi oportunidad de aunque sea solo conocerlo lo hare._

―_nunca te dije nada solo te pedí que fuéramos amigos― le dije mientras tartamudeaba un poco y parpadeaba muy seguido._

―_OK pero te aviso que tal vez no soy un buen amigo―_

―_si no quieres no hay problema, digo no pasa nada―_

―_dije que tal vez no sea un buen amigo para ti, no que no quisiera serlo―_

―_vale―solo pude responder en piloto automático. _

― _¿cuántos años tienes Bella?―_

―_18― sabía que no era buena mentirosa solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta de eso._

―_bueno te dejo mi número telefónico ―me tendió una tarjeta que saco de su bolsillo y hasta ese momento pude ver que se sostenía un papel de servilleta al dedo que estaba sangrando y sentí la necesidad de curarlo y protegerlo de lo que sea ¿qué maldito objeto se había atrevido a hacerle daño a un ser tan perfecto como él?_

―_bueno adiós… Edward― solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se dio la vuelta_

_Las chicas y yo salimos de allí y la verdad yo no sabía si darles un beso y gritarles estaba extasiada._

―_chicas gracias, son las mejores amigas que alguien puede pedir― les dije conteniendo las lagrimas y abrazándolas._

―_ouuu Bella sabemos que hubieses hecho lo mismo, hay Dios tenias razón es tan lindo ya has encontrado a tu príncipe azul amiga―_

_Seguimos hablando de el de que me había dicho y descubrí que lo que a mí me pareció una hora fueron solo unos pocos minutos y también que ellas me habían mandado un mensaje de texto para que saliera del trance cuando quede muda delante de él fue cuando sentí vibrar mi Mobile, después Alice me dejo en casa y cuando estaba a punto de dormir recibí un texto que pensé seria Ali diciendo que ya había llegado a casa, pero mi sorpresa fue ver en el Messenger_

_Edward dice: _

_Hola._


	2. Chapter 2

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA EXCELENTISIMA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS SIN ANIMOS DE LUCRO**

_Las manos me temblaban cuando agarre el celular y mi pulso se acelero tanto que creí que me daría un infarto._

―_No lo puedo creer― comencé a brincar en mi cama y a gritar, en eso entro Renne. _

―_Bella que está pasando hija casi me matas del corazón pensé que te había sucedido algo―_

―_mamá, me ha escrito me dijo ¡Hola! Puedes creerlo― le dije bajando de la cama y dando un bailecito del "Gangnam Style" de la emoción._

― _¿Bella todo este alboroto por un hola, quien te ha dicho hola?, te has salvado que Charlie no está, si no hubiese subido aquí armado buscando el peligro― me dijo frunciendo el ceño, tome sus manos y la mire con ojos soñadores._

―_se llama Edward mamá, el chico, el de la tienda de ropa ¿recuerdas?―_

_Arrugo el ceño y me miro negando ― Bella no te ilusiones así no es bueno y lo sabes ni siquiera lo conoces bien hija no quiero que sufras y ¿tu ya no estabas en la cama?― se dio vuelta y salió de mi habitación._

―_no puede ser, no le he contestado pensara que no le quiero hablar― abrí los ojos como platos y corrí a responderle, diez minutos de celebración cuando podía estar hablando con él._

_Bella dice:_

_Hola Edward, ¿como estas?_

_Edward dice: _

_Bien, llegando a casa, salí tarde de el trabajo, linda foto por cierto._

_No sé qué escribirle cómo demonios se me ocurrió decirle como estas, mientras seguía maldiciendo me llego otro mensaje._

_Edward dice:_

_Bueno te dejo que voy a ducharme y dormir, adiós Bella, por cierto ¿en realidad te llamas Bella?_

_Cuando comencé a responderle se desconecto, pero de igual forma le deje un mensaje diciéndole que mi nombre era Isabella pero que todos de cariño me dicen Bella, le mande un mensaje dejándole mi número de teléfono, preguntándome como consiguió mi e-mail igual no me importaba solo podía pensar en lo feliz que estaba de que hablara conmigo._

_Al día siguiente fui a NEWTON S,A donde trabajo de medio tiempo como secretaria, es una pequeña empresa de computadores y soporte técnico, aunque orgullosamente puedo decir que una de las más estables de un lugar tan pequeño como lo era Forks, yo había terminado la secundaria un año antes que mis amigas porque me habían pasado de año por ser sobresaliente, ellas terminaban este año._

_Al llegar le conté a mi compañera Jessica lo que había pasado la tarde anterior y comenzó a ponerse histérica de la emoción, a lo cual solo me dijo que era mi día de suerte ya que ella sabe que mis amigas y yo siempre íbamos al centro comercial de Olympic y no al de Porlant como la tarde de ayer, aunque ya era bien sabido por todos que yo solo iba a observarlo a aquella tienda en Porlant._

_Hoy hacia ya una semana desde que me había escrito y no había respondido mi último mensaje, estaba en la oficina haciendo unos reportes al señor Mike, cuando vibro mi celular con el nombre intermitente que resaltaba la pantalla que anunciaba Edward, casi caigo de mi silla al ver eso y apresuradamente conteste._

― _¿hola?―mi voz salió más agitada de lo que esperaba _

―_hola, Bella como has estado, ¿estás desocupada en este momento, quería invitarte a dar una vuelta, vienes?― dijo con voz totalmente segura y sin parar, hasta ese momento no había notado que su voz tenía un acento diferente, griego o alemán quizás no supe reconocer de donde, tome una respiración profunda o realmente creo que fue un suspiro._

―_claro que me gustaría, ¿dónde te veo?― agradecí que mi voz sonara bastante alta y clara, el me dio la dirección estaba cerca del centro comercial de Porlant así que me dirigí hacia allá, llame a mamá y le dije que después de el trabajo iría a casa de Jessica ya que no quería que se preocupara por mí con respecto a lo de Edward._

_Al llegar allí pasaron varios minutos y no aparecía, le escribí y ya que no podía verlo y tampoco podía llamarlo porque no tenía su número de celular, me fui a una cafetería que había en frente para esperar que me respondiera, compre un cappuccino para llevar y salí de inmediato en eso recibí el mensaje que me indicaba exactamente donde estaba y estaba bastante cerca de donde estaba yo._

_Y entonces lo vi estaba de espaldas sobre una motocicleta y puedo jurar que es lo más sexy que había visto en mi vida llevaba una polera azul, un jeans negro y zapatillas negras, no lo habría reconocido si en el justo momento que me acercaba no se quitaba el casco y pasaba una mano por su broncíneo cabello tratando de ponerlo en su sitio, no sé en qué momento me detuve solo sentí algo quemarme en la pierna y en ese momento el giraba la cabeza, cuando me observo me regalo esa hermosa sonrisa ladeada que creo que ya amaba y yo tuve que agachar la mirada para ocultar la expresión de dolor que me provoco el líquido caliente y para sacudir los restos de café que cayeron en mi pantalón, seguí caminando hasta el._

―_hola Edward siento la demora, la verdad no te podía ver―_

―_tranquila no pasa nada, toma ponte esto vamos a dejar la moto en mi casa y nos vamos― hablaba con tanta seguridad de sí mismo, bueno no es que hablara mucho pero cuando lo hacía con su característico acento que me volvía loca, hice lo que me pidió me subí y lo abrace por la cintura y recosté un poco la cabeza sobre su espalda, pude sentir un olor tan varonil y no supe distinguir si era su olor propio o alguna loción pero fuera cual fuera me encantaba, me parecía tan irreal esto como el más alejado de mis sueños._

_Llegamos a su casa era en un edificio muy bonito pero no subimos solo entramos al estacionamiento, bajamos de la moto que puso al lado de un hermoso auto gris plata, yo lo seguí y subí a ese mismo auto era increíble por dentro, tenía asientos de cuero y acabados hermosos aparte que al encenderlo pude escuchar de fondo "Bad romance de Lady Gaga", casi no hablábamos pero el ambiente era ligero no forzado así que no hacían falta las palabras. _

_Al llegar a un lugar que no conocía el salió y me abrió la puerta, bajamos y me dijo que lo que seguía había que ir andando pero que no estaba muy lejos de allí, seguimos caminando y pude ver delante de mí un lugar fantástico casi sacado de un cuento de hadas, un prado hermoso muy verde y con pequeñas flores que parecían ser ramitas de lavanda, hacia un poco de frio pero a pesar de eso el lugar se sentía cálido, él siguió el camino y yo detrás hasta adentrarse al centro, se sentó, me sonrió y me hizo señas que me sentara junto a él._

_Se recostó en el pasto y yo hice lo mismo ambos nos quedamos mirándonos, la verdad era muy extraño pero no incomodo, el después cerró los ojos puso sus manos bajo su cabeza y me dijo en voz baja._

―_haber cuéntame todo sobre ti para que podamos ser amigos―_

―_bueno tengo 18 años, mi mamá es australiana se llama Renne está totalmente loca pero la amo así, vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, aun no estudio en la universidad, trabajo en una compañía de computadoras, me gusta el sol, soy buena cocinera y ya no se que mas decirte, pero vamos tu cuéntame algo― comencé a reír sentándome y el solo sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados._

―_no hablo mucho, soy bueno escuchando, me gusta la velocidad, los deportes extremos, hacer carreras clandestinas en moto con algunos amigos, soy gerente de la tienda la cual sabes, soy de Israel, tengo 24 años, vivo con mi hermano Jasper y es todo lo que te diré mientras seamos amigos― no sabía que decir simplemente él es mucho más de lo que me había imaginado._

―_bueno podemos decir ahora que somos amigos, solo me agregas en "Facebook" y oficialmente somos amigos― le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, se levanto sonrío más ampliamente y me tendió la mano._

―_amigos―_

_Fin del flashback_

―que es ese ruido espantoso ― grite poniendo la almohada sobre mi cara para tapar la claridad que se colaba por la ventana que mi mamá había abierto.

― es hora de levantarse ayer llegaste tarde al trabajo hija no puedes hacerlo todos los días te van a despedir, ya tienes 19 años Bella no eres una niña tienes que ser responsable ― me regaño Renne

―ya voy mamá, ayer me acosté muy tarde leyendo― me levante con los ojos cerrados dirigiéndome al baño, me quite el pantalón de chándal y la camiseta y me metí a la regadera fría para poder despertarme.

Baje a desayunar y mamá ya tenía todo listo, comí solo un plato de "_Cherrios" _me despedí y Salí a la carrera, al llegar a mi trabajo como siempre me maquille encima de mi escritorio, mientras Jessica desayunaba en su escritorio antes que llegara la señora Newton y nos regañara por estar haciendo esto allí y no en el lugar adecuado, el día paso bastante rápido al salir me encontré con Alice, Rose y Ángela en un restaurante y estaba muy feliz porque después que ellas salieron del instituto cada una tomo un rumbo distinto y nos veíamos con menos frecuencia de la que me gustaría, así que hoy estaba muy feliz.

Al llegar ya estaban las tres y sentí que mi corazón se derretía ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que las vi y corrí hacia ellas.

―chicas las he extrañado tanto, ahora que trabajan no se acuerdan de su solitaria amiga que tienen tirada al último extremo de Forks― las abrace mientras fingía sentirme indignada y con el corazón roto.

―sí, lo sabemos pero aun así te amamos ― dijo Rosi Rose mientras se carcajeaba.

―sois unas pésimas amigas, conseguiré unas nuevas, pero haber desembuchen todo cuéntenme todo lo que habéis hecho este mes sin mi―

― yo he seguido en clases más liada que nunca, mis profesores piensan que nadie tiene vida social ya que nos ponen tantas tareas que creo que jamás terminare ― dijo Angela con cara de horror digna de una película en_ "Hollywood"._

―ya sabéis que yo solo he estado con mi oso y el trabajo, ustedes piensan que mi trabajo es solo ponerse vestidos bonitos pero están equivocadas es muy cansino, la semana pasada casi ni dormí con una campaña publicitaria―

Rosalie sin embargo apenas termino el instituto fue elegida por una gran empresa publicitaria y aunque era muy joven ya se estaba haciendo un nombre en la pasarela, pero ella no quiso seguir estudiando conoció un gran hombre que aunque era mayor que ella la quería muchísimo y vivían juntos.

―yo sigo buscando al príncipe encantador y ya saben como es mi vida nada nuevo la universidad no es novedad y sois todas unas exageradas nos vimos hace menos de un mes ni que nuestras vidas hubiesen cambiado tanto en tan poco― dijo Alice riendo_._

― Y tu Bella que tal este mes que de nuevo― me pregunto Angela.

Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una línea recta, quite la vista y respondi.

―en Newton todo igual, no he sabido nada de Jessica y Edward esta saliendo con una chica, Vi algunas cosas de mujer en su departamento aunque no quise preguntarle nada, la universidad siempre es igual, mis padres bien y eso es todo― regrese la mirada hacia ellas, no debí hacerlo, todas me miraban desconcertadas y con caras tristes.

―a ver si así te sacas de la cabeza a ese bueno para nada que solo te ha hecho llorar no puede ser que te hagas esto, el no está contigo porque no quiere estarlo solo te utiliza y tu se lo permites, pero ya eres adulta y sabes lo que haces pero como tu amiga no me gusta verte así, de haber sabido esto preferiría que jamás lo hubieras conocido, el no es el príncipe que todas pensábamos, Bella por favor intenta encontrar a alguien, déjalo ir a él ― me dijo Rosalie con la mirada encolerizada pero con un deje de tristeza, solo verlas y ya teníamos que pelear sobre lo mismo cada vez era más seguido que pasara esto.

―Rose él y yo tenemos un acuerdo ambos queremos sexo lo conseguimos uno del otro y seguimos como siempre, esto no es amor chicas, además ustedes saben que yo nunca estaré a su nivel él es un chico rico que debe estar con una chica rica, casarse, seguir haciendo dinero, tener hijos para que hereden su imperio y ser feliz ¿vale? Yo no estoy en la ecuación― suspire pesadamente para contener las lagrimas, hijos… se casaría y formaría un hogar y dejaría de verme, de pronto me sentí enferma.

―chicas ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces, prefiero ir a casa si no les molesta― me levante y salí como alma que lleva el demonio hacia mi auto, ellas ni siquiera hicieron el intento de detenerme.

++++**HOLA MIS HERMOSAS BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 2, PENSABA ACTUALIZAR EL DOMINGO PERO ESTARE OCUPADA ASI QUE DECIDI NO HACERLAS ESPERAS 2 SEMANAS ESPERO LES GUSTE.**


End file.
